Need Help?
by Schein Mond
Summary: GYAAA ! Maafkan aku, Teme! Oneshot, Bad Summary. RnR? DLDR. Drabble.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: **SasuNaru**

Genre: **Romance, Humor**

Warnings: **typo(s), AU**

Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas

.

-SG-

.

"Teme! Aku pinjam jaketmu!"

"Hn? Buat apa, Dobe?"

"Pinjam, Teme~. Aku ngantuk,"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya melempar jaket hitamnya ke arah Naruto-seberang meja.

"Jangan sampai kau buat 'pulau' di jaketku,"

"Iyaa, Teme," jawab Naruto pelan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di jaket milik Sasuke-mencoba untuk tidur.

.

5 menit kemudian...

"Huah! Aku tak bisa bernafas! Hah hah hah..,"

Melihat Naruto yang kesulitan bernafas, Sasuke mendekati meja Naruto-yang berada diseberang mejanya-, menggenggam dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"_Need help,_ Dobe?"

"Ha?" bengong-melupakan sesak nafasnya. Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat kelakuan Sasuke-kekasihnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun juga terdiam mendengar perkataan dan kelakuan Sasuke. Sementara para _fujodanshi_ melihat mereka dengan wajah berbinar, mulut menganga, dan darah yang mulai keluar dari lubang hidung masing-masing.

"_Need help_, Dobe?" ulang Sasuke.

"..." diam. Naruto tetap diam sambil melihat Sasuke dengan mulut agak terbuka.

Sasuke yang jengah melihat Naruto hanya diam langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan-

Chuu~

-mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Masih diam. Naruto masih belum bisa me-_loading_ apa yang terjadi. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya-

Chuuu~

-kembali mencium Naruto. Masih menempel. Melihat Naruto yang masih diam, akhirnya Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

"..." Naruto masih diam. Sasuke mengganas. Dilumatnya bibir Naruto dengan agak kasar. Dilusupkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Naruto dan mengobrak-abrik isinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~"

10%

.

35%

.

59%

.

78%

.

99%

.

100%

.

"Uummh!" Naruto terbelalak. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Jika bukan karena teriakan dari para _fujodanshi_, ia pasti masih terdiam. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke-menjauh.

"Puah! TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto. Wajahnya memerah-semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia malu-sangat.

"Hn, kau manis, Dobe," jawab Sasuke enteng seraya menjilat bibirnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~" teriak para _fujodanshi_.

"GYAAAAAAA! Dasar Teme MESUUUUUM!"

PLAK!

"..."

"Gyaaaaa! Maafkan aku, Temeee~"

Sudah tahukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto? Ya. Ia menampar Sasuke dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Temee, maafkan akuuu~"

"Cih! Tak ada maaf untukmu, Dobe," decih Sasuke sembari meninggalkan Naruto ditempat duduknya.

"Temeeee~, maafkan aku,"

"Ada syaratnya, Dobe,"

"Apa?"

"Datang ke apartemenku. Sepulang sekolah, pulang bersamaku, tunggu didepan gerbang,"

"A-apa?"

"Kalau tak mau jangan harap kau kumaafkan,"

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi... Apakah harus, Teme?"

"Hn,"

Glek!

'Matilah aku hari ini,'

.

-SG-

.

'Aduuh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa juga tadi aku menamparnya?! Dasar bodoh! Naruto bodoh!'

Puk!

"Kau sudah siap eh, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Te-teme..," dengan _background_ kuburan, Naruto memutar kepalanya dengan sangat perlahan dan dengan gerakan patah-patah. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pari tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah horor-seperti melihat 'Sadako' tanpa rambut menghalangi wajahnya. Err... Menurutnya wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai itu lebih seram dari pada wajah setan manapun.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe? Seperti sedang melihat setan saja,"

"Memang aku sedang melihat setan, bahkan lebih seram dari setan manapun," gumam Naruto. Tapi sayangnya itu masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menganggapku setan, hm? Bersiaplah, Dobe,"

GLEK!

'MATILAH AKUUUU!'

.

.

_**Kamar apartemen Sasuke**_

Mulai terdengar suara-suara 'aneh' dari dalam kamar. Ingin dengar? Seperti inilah suaranya...

Bragh!

Dug!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Jangan lari kau, Dobe!"

Brugh!

Brak!

"Jangan lempar barang-barangku, Dobe!"

"GYAAAA! Jangan kejar aku, Temeee! Maafkan akuuuu!"

Haaah... Kegiatan 'aneh' itu pun dimulai. Sepertinya mereka akan kehabisan tenaga malam ini.

"Kena kau, Dobe!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Maafkan aku, Tem-ummph!"

.

Kita tinggalkan saja mereka yang akan melanjutkan 'kegiatan'. Kita tengok sekumpulan 'serangga' didepan pintu kamar apartemen Sasuke.

"SSSHH! Kalian diamlah! Jangan ribut!"

"Kyaa~! Aku tak tahaaaan~! Cepat rekam! Cepat rekaaaam~! Jangan sampai kau tidak merekamnya! Ini adalah koleksi terbaru di 'club' sekolah!"

"Uwaaaaa~! Minta _tissue_! Minta _tissue_~!"

"Minggir kau!"

"Hey! Aku tak kelihatan! Aku juga ingin melihatnya secara _live_!"

'PSSTTT, PSSSSTT'

'BLABLABLABLA'

Dug!

Brak!

Brugh!

Dag!

Kompryang!

Tratak dung ceess! (?)

Toyor sana toyor sini.

Dorong sana dorong sini.

Tendang.

Tindih.

Pukul.

Berbagi _tissue_.

Itulah kegiatan para 'serangga'. Yang takkan bisa diganggu oleh siapa pun. Dan tak akan membiarkan orang yang mengganggu 'kegiatan' mereka hidup tenang jika mereka kehilangan momen langka satu ini.

.

Haaah... Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka. Mereka yang sedang melakukan 'kegiatan' menghabiskan tenaga dan mengeluarkan berliter-liter keringat didalam kamar sana. Dan mereka yang 'berkegiatan' menghabiskan darah melalui lubang hidung masing-masing.

.

.

.

-END-(?)

**A/N:: **Hahahaha~ saya balik lagiii~ HUAHAHAHA! Saya lagi seneng! Kenapa? Akhirnya saya bisa juga update fic lewat hape! HUAHAHAHAHA! #Plak! Ehem! Fic ini saya buat berkat bantuan dari temen saya. Sebenernya nggak sampe nyium sih, cuma pas bilang 'Need help?' temen saya cengok, terus kita langsung ketawa, hahahahahahaaa~.

Okee~

Mind to...

Review..?


End file.
